Bus Ride!!!
by Kawarinaku Kinsei
Summary: What happens when you put Heero, Duo, Usagi, Minako, Ami, Satoshi, Kasumi, Pikachu, Tenchi and Ryoko on a bus with an evil anime obssessed bus driver..?


Title - Bus Ride!!!  
  
Genre - Comedy, Anime  
  
Author's Notes - I got bored, OK!? I just though that this would be really fun, to have a crossover of many anime characters all on a Bus Ride together. This was inspired by Mako's "Kimi no Plane" *Glomps* ((http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=552858 Really funny fic about a plane full of JRockers..)). Muhahaha.. Enjoy! ^.~  
  
P.S. I have used character's Japanese names, sorry American fangirls, well.. If you're true fangirls, you'll know their names! If not, just mention it on the review section and I'll give you the translations ^_^  
  
Bus Ride!!!  
  
A blonde teenage girl yawned and rubbed her eyes and a voice called from outside her room.  
  
"Hey, Odango-atama, you got mail!!". The girl yawned loudly and slowely crawled out of her bed, long wavey gold hair dragging on the floor. The door opened. "Usagi, you've got some letter from a bus company or something.. Something about a trip" Usagi's little brother grinned and handed the sleepy girl the letter.  
  
"Wha-!? You even read it!? Grr, get out of my room now!!" She screamed angrily as she sat up to read the letter.  
  
~*~Dear Usagi Tsukino,  
  
You have been chosen out of many lucky people to go on the Kasumi-Hime Bus Ride! A special bus trip going to a suprise location! Please, bring as many friends as you like! The trip will be on... Tomorrow! So get packed, because it will be a loooong ride!!  
  
~*~Kasumi Kinsei~*~ ~*~  
  
"Hmm... You better tell the other's about this Usagi.." Luna peered over Usagi's shoulder.  
  
------  
  
"Pi... Pika..?" A small yellow head peered over the young boy's face, and suddenly a girl's voice called angrily.  
  
"Hey, Satoshi, get up already!!" The angry red headed Kasumi called. "We got an important letter, and you are still in bed!! It's 1PM Satoshi!!"  
  
"Alright, already.." Satoshi yawned tiredly and sat up, scratching his head tiredly. "So, what's it about..?"  
  
"Something about a bus trip." Takeshi looked over his shoulder at the two, a frying pan in his hand.  
  
"Hmm.. Do you think we should go..?" Satoshi climbed out of bed and Pikachu leaped on to his shoulder.  
  
"I don't see why not" Takeshi smiled and continued to cook.  
  
"Yeah, let's go! It could be fun!" Kasumi smiled.  
  
"Ok, well, read it out Takeshi" Satoshi stretches his arms.  
  
~*~Dear Satoshi and friends,  
  
You have been chosen out of many lucky people to go on the Kasumi-Hime Bus Ride! A special bus trip going to a suprise location! Please, bring as many friends as you like! The trip will be on... Tomorrow! So get packed, because it will be a loooong ride!!  
  
~*~Kasumi Kinsei~*~ ~*~  
  
------  
  
The young Japanese Gundam pilot sat at the table eating his toast, whilst a strange boy with braided brown hair ran back and forth behind him.  
  
"Duo, what on Earth are you doing..?" Heero Yuy asked as he looked behind him.  
  
Duo, the American Gundam pilot, jogged back and forth with a letter in his hands.  
  
"We got mail! We got mail!" he exclaimed with a big grin on his face, until Heero snatched the letter away. "Heeey!! Spoil sport...".  
  
"I believe what you actually mean is.." Heero opened the letter. "I have a letter.."  
  
~*~Dear Heero Yuy,  
  
You have been chosen out of many lucky people to go on the Kasumi-Hime Bus Ride! A special bus trip going to a suprise location! Please, bring as many friends as you like! The trip will be on... Tomorrow! So get packed, because it will be a loooong ride!!  
  
~*~Kasumi Kinsei~*~ ~*~  
  
"Alright, a bus trip!" Duo grinned and Heero sighed.  
  
"What have I told you about reading over my shoulder, Duo..?" Heero sighed again and snatched the letter back, causing Duo to frown.  
  
"I say we go Hee-chan!" Duo grinned.  
  
"Hmpf.. Alright, I guess we better check it out..."  
  
------  
  
"Tenchiiii!!!" A strong female voice growled as two women stood glaring at each other, the Demoness rogue space pirate, and the petite polite Princess. "Tell that stupid Princess that you love me most!!" Ryoko growled and bared her teeth angrily.  
  
"Grr.. It is not true ryoko!! Tell her Lord tenchi!" Ayeka gave Ryoko her best death glare.  
  
"Please, stop it you two!" Tenchi called worriedly, trying to stop what looked like the start of another deadly fight.  
  
"Tenchi, Tenchi!" The young blue haired Princess called as she ran to Tenchi carrying a piece of folded paper and an opened envelope.  
  
"What is it Sasami..?" Tenchi asked and what handed the letter.  
  
"Hm, read it out Tenchi" Ryoko smiled, with Ayeka still glaring at her.  
  
~*~Dear Masaki Household,  
  
You have been chosen out of many lucky people to go on the Kasumi-Hime Bus Ride! A special bus trip going to a suprise location! Please, bring as many friends as you like! The trip will be on... Tomorrow! So get packed, because it will be a loooong ride!!  
  
~*~Kasumi Kinsei~*~ ~*~  
  
"Alright, a bus trip!" Sasami smiled.  
  
"Hm.. I guess we can go.. But, there are too many of us and arguements will be caused..." Tenchi sighed.  
  
"Sasami needs to stay to do housework! Ayeka needs to stay to be her annoying self. Washu needs to stay to keep things running. And Mihoshi... Well, Mihoshi will probably make the bus explode. So we can go alone tenchi!" Ryoko grinned evilly, hugging tenchi who then sweatdropped.  
  
------  
  
Finally, the day arrived.. The day where all our poor little anime victims get shoved together on a bus with their evil host and, suprise guest.. ((Who's That Bus Driver?)). The first to arrive were Heero and Duo, with Heero being strict and making sure they arrived just on time.  
  
"Hmm.. I guess this is it.." Heero spoke quietly as Duo rushed onto the bus and quickly sat at the back, carrying a load of bags in his hands.  
  
"Alright! We're first so we get the best seats Hee-chan!!" Duo called from the back of the bus and jumped up and down on the seats.  
  
"Duo, quit it unless you want to be kicked off!" Heero glared and walked slowely down the bus and sat next to the window. Duo was about to steal the hat Heero was wearing, when suddenly a small strange yellow creature came running onto the bus.  
  
"Pika~~aa! Kachu!" It grinned and was followed by Satoshi, who then picked it up and sat down.  
  
"Hey, Kasumi, over here!" He waved as Kasumi came on to the bus.  
  
"It's too bad Takeshi couldn't come." She said as she sat in front of Ash as Pikachu leaped on to her shoulder.  
  
"What the..?" Duo looked totally confused. "It's a.. A... Little yellow... Rat thingie..."  
  
"....Do you think it is some kind of machine..? An enemy, maybe..? Disguised as a cute little.. Uh... Pika-thing.." Heero raised and eyebrow as he studied the strange orange cheeked creature with his cold eyes, when suddenly Tenchi arrived on the bus.  
  
"Here we are Ryoko" He smiled and sat near the front, and Ryoko jumped on him and glomped him.  
  
"Tenchiii!! I'm so glad we're here, alone!" She grinned her evil demon grin.  
  
"Eh... R-right Ryoko..." Tenchi sighed and tried to get away from her.  
  
"This will be great Tenchi-san! We'll get to do all the things lovers can do! Think about it. A nice quiet bus trip, sitting always together, being so close.. And, when night falls, the more romantic it'll be.." Ryoko smiled as large anime stars appeared in her eyes, and Tenchi slumped as he sighed miserably.  
  
Finally, the last of the passengers arrived. Usagi, Ami and Minako stepped onto the bus.  
  
"Eee... I don't want to stay on a cramped bus for hours.... Amiiii, can I borrow your pocket computer to play the new Sailor V video game!?" Usagi clinged on to Ami's jacket.  
  
"Usa! Stop it! You know it isn't for playing around with! We have to stay on our guard.." Ami narrowed her eyes slightly as she watched everyone on the bus. Duo was desperatly trying to steal Heero's hat to annoy him, Ryoko was trying to get closer to the fearful Tenchi, Kasumi was playing with Pikachu and Togepi and Satoshi was sorting out his PokeBalls.  
  
"Come on guys, let's sit down already!" Minako smiled and grabbed Usagi and Ami's arms then dragged them down onto some seats in the middle of the bus. Suddenly everything went quiet, as a young female figure walked onto the bus.  
  
"Welcome, welcome to the Kasumi-Hime Bus Ride.." The figure spoke with a slightly annoyingly high pitch voice and English accent. She looked about 13 with long blonde hair and sharp grey eyes, wearing a long white lab coat and glasses with no lenses. "I am your host, Kinsei.."  
  
  
  
~*~Ok, so it isn't very good, and isn't really at all humerous yet... BUT, it will get better! I promiiiise! Please continue to read when I do chapter 2!! *Big pleading eyes* ~*~ 


End file.
